Discoveries of the Allagash River Valley
by chronicles1985A
Summary: Follow the adventures of Christopher Spencer as he discovers the wizarding world of the Allagash River Valley


Twenty years since the battle of Hogwarts, is where our story beings. Christopher Spencer lived in a small town in called Fort Kent, Maine. This is the place he called home He lived with his grandparents for most of his life. He was told of a story on how he arrived. In England, shortly after he was born, his parents were murdered by what was left of the death eaters. He moved to his only surviving family members that resided in Fort Kent Maine. Both of his grandparents were wizards that were retired. His grandparents took him and tried to give him everything that he needed. Food, clothes, and most of all love. They dare not go into the details on how his parents were murdered

When he was about 5 years old, they started to worry. While all of the other wizards at his age were starting to show signs of being a wizard, their only grandson was not showing any signs. They tried to scare him to see if he was a wizard, but to no effect. Christopher never showed any signs. They took him to the brightest and best witches and wizards of the time to see how they could get him to do magic. They even debated rather they should enroll him in no-mag school or not. Hoping that he was a wizard they decided not to. Finally one day they received a letter from Hogwarts asking if he would be attending their school or not. They decided against it. He had yet to show any magical ability, why should they spend what's left of their money on something that most likely would not work.

For that was the reason why Professor McGonagall, who was wearing a green pointed hat and a green robe, was sitting in front on a green couch in their living room. She was trying to convince them that Christopher needed to go to some type of schooling for wizards. The living room that they all were in was small. Christopher was sitting in a green arm chair while his grandparents were sitting on the same green coach that Professor McGonagall was sitting. There was a small fire going in the fire place was Christopher heard the clock ticking. The carpet was gray. There was a younger man standing across from Christopher. He was wearing a blue suit and tie. . His pants was blue. He had red hair. He could not have been more than thirty years old. Christopher, who had blue eyes, and black hair. He was a small skinning boy. He was very shy. The man said, "I am Professor Ryan Frenandez."

His grandfather said, "This is Christopher Spencer. You must forgive him for he does not say much."

"Or do much." His Grandmother added.

Professor McGonagall said, "Professor Frenandez runs a really good wizarding school called Fort Kent School of wizardry. He has a more hands on approach which may benefit Christopher."

His grandfather responded, "I don't see how this is going to work. The boy has yet to ever do anything magical. I suspect he is a squib."

Professor Frenadez said, "I'll prove to you at the end of the day that he is a wizard who belongs to our school."

Professor McGongall said, "Well if that is it, I am off."

Professor McGongall excused herself from the room. Professor Frenadez said, "Well lets get going."

Christopher looked at his grandmother. She did most of the shopping and took Christoper to where he wanted to go. She said, "You heard the man."

They all three walked out the door. The grandfather stayed back at the house. He mumbled about having to do something. Professor Frenadez asked a question, "How much do you know about witches and wizards?"

Christopher remained silent. His grandmother said, "Christopher it is rude not to answer the man."

Christopher replied, "I know my parents was a witch and wizard and they are both now dead due to a group who called them self 'deatheaters'"

"That would have been after the great 4 year war." Professor Frenadez replied with bitterness in his voice.

"Five years after to be precise." His grandmother added.

"Well here in America, we don't live with the no-majs. Our places are magically protected from them. Anytime they come to near one of our entrance, they always remember they have something important to do. We have always lived away from the no-majs here in America. It keeps us and them safe from each other."

"I know, I often go to the muggle, sorry I mean no-maj side of Fort Kent. I am learning how to become a no-majs and have been studying them for some time now." Christopher asked.

"So you already know that we live in a different dimension than. A dimension that separates yourself from the no-maj. That dimension was not thought upon until the New York Crisis of 1927." Professor Frenadez said.

Christopher said, "I already know, Newt Scamander introduce that idea when he was writing his book of Fanaticism beasts. He had a suite case which housed his animails. He used an enlargement growth that allowed him to have multiple large biospheres in his suite case. It allowed for our land to get much larger. It also allowed for us to marry no-maj who wanted to be part of our world. It allowed for a major population boom of witches and wizards here in the US.

"They told me you were smart. That is all right." Professor Frenadez replied

"He has always been book smart" Christopher's grandmother replied.

They were now walking down a road heading to the downtown area. There wasn't much to it. It was mainly one story white houses or shops. They walked by a train station that looked liked it would go anywhere. There were people waiting for the next one. Around the station was several small shops. The first white building they went into was small. There was a small wooden sign hanging down that stated "The Northern Wand Company." There was a lady running the store. She had gray hair, a blue dress, and a blue hat that once had been pointed. The shop had maple wooden floors. There were cinnamon scented candles lighting up the rooms. Professor Frenadez said, "This is Ms. Mills. Ms. Mills, this is Christopher who was born from England."

"Olivenaders? Wow, he was a legendary wand maker. He is in most history books now. Of course its not the wand that makes the wizard, but the wizard that makes the wand."

"He has never done magic before either." Mr Frenadez added.

"Oh, really, well, we will change that. Here take this, I just got it in." Ms. Mills said

Christopher had handled his Grandparents wands before and nothing happened. So he took the wand that was being offered carelessly. Red sparks came shooting out. It almost put the shop on fire. Christopher quickly put it down. Ms. Mills said, "In-flexable palm tree will not be the way to go. Oh well. It is for an important client anyways. Glad to know it works."

"He really is a wizard? Oh my. Why hasn't he done any magic until now." Christopher's Grandmother asked.

"Well there could be several reasons. Has he touched your wand before?" Ms. Mills asked

"Of course. We tried everything on him. We tried scaring him, having him wave our wands around." Chistopher's Grandmother replied.

"Well there has been a lot of research done. A lot more to be done if we want to understand more. According to the four year war's report, the wand chooses the wizard. So the wand choose you. The only way he could have made it work is if he willed it to do his will. Since he is still not skilled he would most likely not being able to make it work."

"How about when we tried scaring him?" His grandmother asked.

"Well, that might be because Christopher is an adept wizard, which means he can only practice magic through another object. Usually for all wizards there is some Thaumaturgy blood in them which enables them to practice magic without needing an object." Professor Frenadez said

"Will this limit him?" Christopher's grandmother asked

"Yes and no. He will be limited to practice magic through a wand or an object, which is where ninety percent of our magic is practice through anyways. A lot of adults today cannot practice magic unless they have a wand. Many acts that through Thaumaturgy is uncontrolled. Usually those acts end up being acts we do not mean to do. So while he cannot practice any magic by emotions, it isn't like any witch or wizard has been able to successfully do it anyways for long period of times. The other five percent is potions, and the last five percent is practical knowledge such as reading ones futures, which you don't need a wand for anyways." Professor Frenadez said

"So how will he ride a broom?" His grandmother asked

Ms. Mills said, "That will be him practicing magic through an object. He won't be just limited to a wand. If any item has magical properties, he will be able to practice his own magic through it. As long as he as an object, right professor?"

Professor Frenadez nodded. Ms Mills continued, "lets try this one, inflexable oak, with a phoenix feather, eleven inches."

Christoper picked up the wand again with red sparks shooting out of it again. Ms. Mills said, "That isn't the one."

"How about that one?" Christoper asked while pointing to a wand on the shelf.

Ms. Mills reached up and got it. "Oh, this one. Its Northern White Cedar, flexable, thirteen inches, feather of a brown owl."

Ms. Mills handed the wand over to Christopher. Golden sparks started to shoot out of the wand. A warmth spread through Christopher's fingers, than his entire body. He looked at his grandmother. She was smiling. Ms Mills, said, "I thought he would be harder to find for. I would have never thought that a cedar. A lot of wizards in this area does not have cedar. It is a very common wand to produce, but it is very uncommon to master it.

Christopher was delighted by the development. It was the first time that he ever preformed magic. Maybe there is hope for him after all. He wouldn't mind be considered a normal wizard. As he walked out of the shop, he saw a pet shop across the street from him. They went into there next to find an owl. He selected a brown owl for delivering messages. Rest of the day they went to shops buying school supplies that he will be needing for the school year. At the end of the day, the headmaster left for the school, while saying, "I'll see you tomorrow."

This left Christopher and his grandmother to themselves as the quietly walked down the road back to his house. Christopher asked, "how far is the school away?"

"About an hour by foot. Usually most students travel by train to get there. You get to walk there."

"Do I come home every night?" He asked

"No, you will stay there until the summer."

"I want to visit you" Christopher sighed.

She answered "I am afraid you will be too busy and having too much fun. It seems like they have got big plans for you."

"I just want to be normal." He replied back

"While that is an wonderful objective to have, it is the however not what the object is that makes on normal but how one uses it."

Finally Christopher saw his house. It was small but comfortable. There were small windows that he liked to look out. The yard was small, with there being woods behind the house. There were some plotted plants near the porch. Christopher went in. He saw his grandfather reading a paper. He said, "Well?"

Christopher's grandmother came walking in. "He's a wizard. He actually preformed magic today."

"I guess that means I'll have to walk him down tomorrow night." Christopher's grandfather said.

"Tomorrow night?" Christopher asked

"Yes tomorrow night. Everyone will be traveling tomorrow or is traveling right now to get to school right now. The school won't open until tomorrow night." Christopher's grandfather said.

Christopher resigned himself to his room, knowing that he was going to have to spend another full day at his house. He wrote in his journal about the days events while looking at the window. He saw a small family or two walking up the road. He assumed that they were looking for a hotel for the night. He finally changed into his PJ's and went to sleep.


End file.
